sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Dareus
Imperial Years (20 BBY—15.6 ABY) Early life & Academy (20 BBY–1 ABY) Born into a middle class average family, to Joseph and Emily Dareus, Antoine from the beginning was taught the morals and values of the Galactic Empire. He quickly developed an adeptness for mechanics as well as piloting ability, which was nurtured by his old man; who always said that he would be a great pilot in his own time (Much to the hatred of that idea from his mother who wanted him to join an infantry unit). Continued perseverance into his workload did pay off as he graduated the top 10% of his high school class; even though he was 1 year younger than the rest. Antoine entered the Imperial Naval Academy at the young age of 17, and immediately began his masters program for piloting. He majored in 2 courses, and minored in 2 as well; earning him a Masters with Honors Degree by the time he had earned his Diploma. Throughout his 4 years in school, he constantly was studying, and excelling with ease past most of the others in his class; again, his high grades taking a large toll on what social life, or lack thereof; he did have. In his 4th year, he was accepted for an internship as an acting Ensign with the Outer Rim Fleet; and finished his graduating year actually applying the information that he had been learning in real combat situations instead of a datachip. His first formal promotion to the rank of Ensign was pinned on his chest by then-Commodore Becton; whom had signed his acceptance and mentored the young pilot since his arrival to the fleet from the Naval Academy. The way he entered active service never did stand too well with the regular Junior Officers; but then again, he would prove to be far better than they in time. Early Career (1 ABY–9 ABY) Quickly, his CO's learned that he was very adept at both combat and tactical leadership styles. Within his first 5 years as a commissioned officer; he was promoted several smaller times to command squadrons, but soon found himself with a new role in the group. During one of the many skirmishes with pirates and smugglers out that far; Commodore Becton watched as an undermanned Razor Squadron quickly made work of a small raid on an Imperial Navy Shipping Convoy, the victory was a remarkable success with only TIE lost in the entire engagement. For his sheer skill and tactical sense, the Commodore issued a special field promotion, to Commander; and a special assignment which was reportedly approved by the highest of the battle group's authorities. At age 26, he was transferred to the ISD Ravager, and assumed his new responsibilities as the Commanding Officer - Starfighter Operations for the Outer Rim Battle Group. In this capacity, he would no longer pilot ships, but maintain field command of each starfighter that was in the sector, reporting directly to the Commodore himself; though he did miss flying, the dedication and skill that he demonstrated in this capacity was phenomenal to say the least. He received outstanding fitness reports each evaluation period; and was recommended for promotion several more times. An incident that happened 5 years ago would put a permanent dark stain over his previously distinguished career. Court-martialled by the Senior Officers of the Battle Group, he pleaded guilty to a charge of Gross Insubordination; in exchange for the charges of dereliction of duty, and disobeying an order from a superior officer being dropped. Court-Martial & Prison (9 ABY–14 ABY) The following sentence was imposed by Fleet Admiral Becton, who served as Commanding Officer of the Outer Rim Battle Group. *Imprisonment for 10 years, no possibility of reprieve for 5 of said years. *Demotion of rank from Commander, to the rank of Ensign. *Forfeiture of pay for the duration of imprisonment. *To be stripped of all Medals and Commendations of the Imperial Naval Forces. Possible commendation reinstatement after sentence has been completed. Kessel- A name that few people ever return from; fortunately, the sentence that was imposed on Antoine was 10 years to be served in the Imperial Naval Brig; a far cry from the actual mines which undoubtedly do work people to early graves. Most of his time in the cells; was spent with quiet days of reading. One of the most unusual things, the guards commented on, were the complete and utter lack of correspondence, even with his own family, who would constantly try to communicate with him. Increasingly more introverted than other prisoners, he spent most of the time either reading, or being the only friend to an old man who most of the staff and prisoners regarded as completely insane. Throughout their friendship, Dareus heard tales of far away planets, Bureau of Operations missions carried out for the Emperor himself, Mysteries of the Sith; things that normal people did think were nothing but the rantings of an old man. Following his release for good behavior, not to mention a change in the Imperial Command Structure, he dismissed all the tales as simple conversation; but he would be proven wrong not long in his return to the Navy. Re-commission & Resignation(14 ABY–15 ABY) Shortly after his parole, Antoine left for the Naval Academy, once again, and a year long refresher course and re-indoctrination into the Imperial Military. The bulk of the professors at the Academy treated him like a son coming home; save for the Admirals and admission staff; who openly showed their displeasure with the circumstances of his return. Officially, he was reinstated with operational flight status, as well as the rank of Ensign, according to his parole conditions. Originally assigned to a unit on the Dauntless; he found himself stationed aboard the HIMS Predator after it's destruction; with the rest of War Shrike Squadron. After an unusual, and disturbing trip to the isolated and little known Sith planet of Ord Trasi; Dareus finds an unexpected ally to help him regain his career. After a successful raid on the Imperial Palace, and trip to the Ancient Sith Temple with Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin; the former ace finds himself back on the fast track to glory in the Empire. Newly promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, he never even had the chance to take his assigned post as Naval Pilot for the 501st Legion; instead being pleasantly surprised and honored to become Commanding Officer of War Shrike Squadron. Shortly after receiving command of his squadron; and turning it back into one of the best units of Imperial Pilots; Antoine dispatched a datacard to Naval High Command, and his own Commanding Officers, without much of an explanation. It contained his formal letter of resignation, as well as a personal note which stated he had family affairs to immediately take care of. Leaving quietly from the ship; he immediately chartered a private vessel which landed him back on Corellia; where he promptly; disappeared from all records that the Empire could find. His bank account; and other financial assets were left untouched, and even his closest personal friends were unable to be contacted. Occasionally people saw him on almost any planet in the Galaxy; some said they saw him on Coruscant during the fighting, others say Nar Shaddaa, even Bespin for some time; although none of those reports could ever really be authenticated. Personal friends from Corellia; whisper about him turning to non-Imperial doctors on Independent, and even possibly New Republic worlds. It's suspected by some of the closest friends he has; that he may actually be suffering from the early stages of Baanschousen Syndrome; the very same degenerative neurological disorder that his mother suffers from. The rarity, and dangerous state that it puts the patient in, actually adds to the speculation that he would need to seek outside treatments, to prevent his duties from being permanently removed. Caspar & Disappearance(15 ABY–15.6 ABY) Just as quickly as he had disappeared from the Imperial Navy; a short time after the death of Danik Kreldin; and the Liberation of Coruscant, almost suspiciously short; Antoine resurfaced within the Empire once more. Simply, he seemed to take up the life of a socialite; utilizing some family money to become one of the more prominent figures in simple "rich man" life, gambling at Casino's and spending ridiculous amounts of time in the Smugglers dig. Alcoholism ravaged him, easily seen by his friends and family; which also seemed to be an excuse for a short lived episode which may have been a nervous breakdown, or may have been due to another, more embarrassing and secretive cause. Several more solid months of being a public figure on his home planet; the Empire called him back into service, this time, to serve as Ambassador to Caspar in the Diplomatic Service of the Bureau of Operations. Some of his older colleagues deemed that it was a little unusual to have a fighter pilot, and branded traitor; serve as the liaison to the CDU Government. This prestigious appointment came only several weeks after the Non-Agression Pact was officially signed between the Empire, and the CDU. Shortly after arriving on Caspar, he happened to be at the scene of a terrorist attack at Marin Mountain Resort, while watching the swoop races; although it was officially unacknowledged who was the target - Antoine had suspicions it was him, due to propaganda pamphlets that were littered all over the mildly chaotic scene. While the assassination attempt was not official; and the results actually did not create much damage; security was upgraded; but he maintained public appearances nonetheless. Several weeks after the bombing at Marin Mountain; attending some independent business on Corellia with the CDU Ambassador to the Empire Kiare Quinn, he quietly disappeared from sight. Quite a few people claim to have seen him be arrested; while others maintain that he fled the planet to another system. Officially there have been no statements; but the entire event around the disappearance seem both suspicious and rather co-incidentally timed with the arrival of Imperial Forces to ensure stability on his homeworld. Independence (15.6 ABY—) Treason (15.6 ABY) During his small times of not being in the public eye, it has been revealed that Dareus was recruited by Danik Kreldin to help bring people he could trust, into a new plot that would overthrow the Empire and instill Kreldin on the throne. Following his former Admiral's orders, he brought in the best he could think of, personally dispatching and recruiting Commodore Lynae Cassius and Commander Krieg Inrokana into the fold, while he was still on Caspar at the Embassy. During the short time that the plot was revisited, after a small fateful meeting at the Kreldin Estate on Corellia; the entire degree of the plan was revealed, and a traitor had turned out to be at the meeting, although Dareus still doesn't know the identity of of the person. By the conclusion of the meeting, it was clear to many in the fold that the plot was extremely deep; and would result in the complete destruction of the current Sith; a task that is daunting, to say the least, suicide at best. Arrest & Exile (15.6 ABY–) Shortly after his disappearance from the brig on board the HIMS Inquisitor, and when Ambassador Quinn had been safely returned to the CDU Government; it was decided between Antoine, and his longtime friend and former CO Lynae Cassius that they would return to the Empire, and face their charges of treason, first hand as distinguished Naval Officers do. For several days, they were held in the detention block of the Inquisitor, with standard interrogation techniques, although only really suffering 2 bouts of torture - the final to be the worst of it for Antoine. At the end of their ordeal, Antoine was beaten to within an inch of his life, nearly having most of the bones in his body shattered by a stun baton; because of their co-operation, return of intelligence data, and swearing allegiance to Emperor Vadim and the New Order; ISB Director Korynn Fleming announced that their lives would be spared; however- They would be dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Military, and exiled from the Empire under penalty of death. Quietly, Antoine, along with Lynae made their way back to Caspar; for him to heal, and decide the best way for his life to take a new direction. For the first time, he is his own man; enjoying his return to future wife, Kiare Quinn and to wait out the birth of their first born. The peace for himself wouldn't last, finding himself constantly with his only friend Axel Vichten, he slowly maneouvered himself into the more underworld type of life that was less than desirable for most; constantly around between Nar Shaddaa and Ord Mantell with various suspected criminal organizations. Even more strange, has been the company he's been seen with, during the revolution on Nar Shaddaa; seemingly working once again with the most unlikely of allies, Darth Malign although not many people are completely sure what to make of it. Medals and Awards All medals and ribbons were stripped from Antoine upon his exile from the Galactic Empire. Medals *Navy Cross *Star of Cimber *Medal of Redemption with Cluster *Death Star Memorial Medal *Early Campaigns Medal *Long Service Medal with Gold Star *Good Conduct Medal with Gold Star Ribbons *Ace Pilot Ribbon with 2 Clusters *FighterOps Ribbon with Star *FleetOps Ribbon with Star *Outer Rim Service Ribbon with Star *Core Worlds Service Ribbon Roleplay Logs *See Antoine Dareus's Logs for complete listing. *See Lynae Cassius & Antoine Dareus for their combined imprisonment in the Empire for Treason. Note that information contained within those logs would be IC knowledge only by those who were there; any other use must have permission granted by a player involved in the scene. OOC Notes *The MUSH has the bulk of the background information, as I've shrunk this page down a fair bit so it's not like an Encyclopedia of it's own. *Shrunk the sidebar a bit, and added a few teaser things to lead into the future, due to current RP situation. Dareus, Antoine Dareus, Antoine Dareus, Antoine Dareus, Antoine Dareus, Antoine